The Fight for Helheim
by Sajira
Summary: Ravenna is the last of a long line of royalty. When her life is turned to chaos, she desperately tries to land on her feet. Will she learn to overcome her pride to accept the help she obviously needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
>I am finally back! It has been a couple of years since I last posted anything here, so bear with me. I also warn, that I am in no mood to be 100% historically, mythologically, and cinematographically accurate, this is, after all, a fan fiction. with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this new concotion.<p>

* * *

><p>The party bored her. The pianist was an old man as blind as a bat. She was impressed he even saw the grand piano in front of him. The host was a leech. Always trying to lure her into some private corner to do gods know what. She sighed as she watched the dance floor from her perch by the bar. She would have loved to dance, but as the host's date (and main attraction, by the clothes he gave her to wear) she was entitled only to the main dance with said host, and that had been a disaster, for her dignity and her toes.<p>

"Here you go, miss. Might want to slow down, though." The bartender who had been supplying her patience, no, her drinks, handed her a tall glass of champagne with a dark cherry sunk to its depths.

"Thank you, Fred." She ignored his advice, suppressing a scoff. Taking a drink, she recapitulated how she had gotten here.

_*flashback*_

She woke up with the stench. Apparently, she had fallen in an alley of sorts. Standing and taking in her surroundings, she noticed the pattern on the floor from the Bifrost. She didn't know who the gatekeeper of the Bifrost was, but whoever it was, he/she/it would be seething, as she had managed to pass through under a spell, and not their consent. Not that it was her choice.

Looking down on herself, she decided to conceal her true form. If this was indeed Midgard, she would want to remain hidden. The little performance that was second nature to her seemed to exhaust her, and she stumbled.

'Careful with that, then…' she thought to herself, but one look over her form had her satisfied. Long sleeves and pants covered most of her skin.

She started walking towards the noise of the streets, grateful for her vast library back home where she could study the worlds.

'Home?' she laughed bitterly. 'Why would _home_ banish me to this puny world?'

Given, she wasn't a saint, but honestly no one was back where she came from. To survive, you had to be ruthless, cold, unforgiving. Basically, kill who is in your way, or get killed. She had been stupid enough to let herself fall in lo—no. she wouldn't say it. The monster she had learned to live with (yes, that's better) had used her as an excuse to rise to the throne. Then, had simply thrown her to the dungeons. When she finally woke up in the stinking, wet hole with many prisoners pressed against the wall in fear of her, her anger had flared. Literally. All the prisoners were turned to ash in a flash of blinding white light, and the iron gate had melted. She had done a perfect job of concealing who she was, but now was time for revenge. Transforming herself to her true form, she searched the halls of the king's castle (_Her_ castle) burning, choking, breaking bones, killing everyone she encountered, and when she finally saw the man she had married sitting on _her_ throne, she wasted no words with him. Taking a mere second to appreciate the panic in his dark eyes, she opened her jaws wide and swallowed him whole.

What happened next was a blur. She felt a searing pain in her stomach, forcibly transporting her to Midgard. When she woke up, she knew exactly what had happened. A simple projection had fooled her. A simple projection, carrying a banishment potion. She had no way of going back, at least not without the Allfather's help. And she was sure the bastard she had tried to swallow had made sure he couldn't see her.

So, to try and calm down, she had decided to learn where she was, and find a way to live until she could gather information on how to return. Tactics were never her strong, but she was by no means ignorant to the point of panicking.

After a few hours of walking around she got bored with the night and sat on a bench by a park. She eyed the homeless gathered around a fire, eyeing her. The cold never bothered her. She half scoffed, half laughed.

Nothing could bother a Lohikäärme.

Nothing could bother a Dragon of Helheim.

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>Please review! It encourages and polishes the soul!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
>I thought the first chapter a bit too short, So I'm posting the second one right away.<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing could bother a Lohikäärme.<p>

Nothing could bother a Dragon of Helheim.

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>So, by being smart, laying low and meeting the right people, she had gotten herself a nice apartment in London, close to the university library. It was nothing compared to <em>her<em> castle, but it was considered a "rich" neighbourhood. She scoffed into her drink. These petty humans couldn't even fathom what rich meant.

"Such a pretty lady shouldn't scoff into her drink." She heard a smooth voice to her right. Turning, she put on one of her well trained masks. Standing next to her, was a tall, slender man, wearing a tuxedo like most men here. His green tie brought out his eyes, and his dark hair was sleeked back. He was handsome, even for a human.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm accompanied." She smiled apologetically as Fred the bartender handed him a glass with golden liquid. Her eyes were caught to the colour, but she quickly looked back at him. "And I really must be going, I have an early day tomorrow." She finished her glass of champagne in a gulp and fished the cherry out with a cocktail stick. Making a show of sucking the cherry before plopping it into her mouth, she turned and swayed her hips as she left for the coat room.

"My _dear_, where are you going?" the host called across the floor, turning all attention to her. It took a second to realize that he was talking to her, and she turned, accepting her coat from the doorman.

"I must apologize, Henry, but I have an early day tomorrow." She accepted a kiss on the knuckles, suppressing a shudder of disgust, and turned to leave. As she passed the bar again, the man from before raised his glass to her and smirked. She ignored it easily and left the party. At the end of the steps a town car waited for her. She smiled briefly at the chauffeur and slid gracefully into the seat.

Her apartment was little more than 10 minutes away, so she barely had time to relax when they had arrived. Slipping a bill into the chauffeur's gloved palm as he helped her out, she ascended the steps to the elevator. Pressing the button to the penthouse, she slipped off her unnecessary coat, kicked her shoes off, gathered them from the floor, and entered her apartment.

Slipping out of the dress she wore, she entered her bath and turned the knob by the tub. After a few moments, it was full with steaming water, and she stepped in, sighing. The makeup she had plastered on her arms and back slowly tainted the water, even more so when she rubbed at her legs to wash it all off. She studied the markings that looked like tattoos. They sprouted from her shoulder blades, curling their way along her arms and legs, the black lines marring her perfect white skin. Well…not perfect. Though it was easy to conceal, the many scars were hideous. Especially the ones on her back, from when a sorcerer tried to rip off her wings. He had made a handsome splatter on the wall.

As the minutes ticked by, she sat alone in her soap bubbles and thought about tomorrow's trip to Ireland. She wanted to study the mystical legends there and see if there was anything to help her get home. She had no idea, even after four years stuck in this world, after trying countless times to go back, to reclaim _her_ throne.

Sighing, she stepped out of the bath and exhaled, a gust of warm wind spiraling her naked body, drying her off. Stepping into her bedroom, she didn't even bother with clothes, only letting herself fall to the silk sheets. Tomorrow was a full day. Her eyes started drooping, and her breathing evened out.

Until her eyes shot open.

Something was wrong.

There was someone in the apartment.

She sniffed the air, pulling on a silk robe. She padded through the hall. After checking all the rooms, she started to think she was just paranoid. Shrugging, she gathered a book she had _borrowed_ from a professor at the university and went back to the living room, thinking she would sleep later.

"I never understood how women could spend a whole night dancing on these."

Startled, she looked in the direction of the voice. The man from the bar was sitting on her sofa, one of her shoes in his hand. He was currently examining the high heels.

"You're quiet." She admitted as she sat calmly on the sofa in front of him. Internally, her mind was racing. What were the escape routes? How had he gotten in? What did he want?

"I have a proposal." He said as if he could read her mind, as he put her shoe back where he found it.

"I am not interested." She lazily opened the book in her lap.

"Really?" she saw him shift his weight off the corner of her eye.

"I suggest you leave, whoever you are." Turning a page, she could see this book would lead her nowhere close to home, just as the others.

"My name, if it interests you," he stood and made his way to the door. "Is Loki, of Asgard."

"Asgard?" Her book fell with a dull thud to the ground.

"Interested now?" he turned, his hand still on the doorknob.

Thoughts raced through her mind, her banishment, her plans, the clues she had gathered throughout the years, the possibilities…but also the danger of this being some scheme to capture her. Many were interested in her powers, many wanted to kill her.

"The Allfather has brought his attention to you, but it eludes us as to _what_ you actually are, and why you're here. Care to elaborate?" he stepped closer.

"No." she eyed him and stood, stepping into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water to give her hands something to do.

"You realize, that he is trying to help you." Loki leaned on the kitchen counter next to her. He smirked at the way she froze at his proximity.

"Then why did he not come himself?" she took several steps away from him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, his head tilting in amusement.

"Should I be?" she retorted.

"I come bearing good news, woman." His eyebrows knitted in irritation.

"Why, are you going to open a portal to my home and let me pass with nothing in return?" she raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"No." She was slowly getting on his nerves. His father, Odin, had sent him here to retrieve this…they didn't even know what she was. Heimdall had said someone had used the Bifrost without his knowing, and he couldn't keep track of her. That caught the Allfather's attention. So, Loki, the Silvertongue, was sent to retrieve her.

"Then you are of no use to me." She motioned to the door. "You can show yourself out." She turned and went back to the bedroom.

Loki sighed. This was more difficult than he thought. Usually women preferred his brother, but in his absence, the God of Mischief had no problems in seducing. Or convincing. He started to walk after her, when he heard a loud crash, the woman swearing, and then running past him to the door.

Looking back to the hall, men in black uniforms were chasing after her. With a quick flick of her wrist, a gust of hot, dry wind threw everyone, including Loki, to the ground. Dazed, he stood and calmly adjusted his hair. He curiously watched as the men screamed in agony at burns in their skins, and studied his own hands. Not a scratch. He still felt quite cool. Putting the thought aside for a moment, he turned to one of the men who tried to clobber him, but a few broken necks later, there were none left to annoy him, or chase her.

Projecting himself inside the elevator, he pressed the emergency button for it to stop. The woman was panting frantically, staring at him with a mixture of hatred and confusion. He ignored it, and without a word, pressed the button to the penthouse. When the doors opened again, his projection flickered and disappeared, the real him standing in the hall before her door.

"Asgard is offering you protection." He stated simply, extending his hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked, still calming down from having seen a projection after so many years.

"You don't." he didn't move.

She heard sirens outside of the building. She looked to the button panel in the elevator, then at his extended hand. After a few seconds, she growled softly under her breath, but stepped closer to him.

"Take me to Asgard." She said.

* * *

><p>Again, I ask: do kindly review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is up! I'm feeling a little ignored with the lack of comments. Please review? I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

><p>"Take me to Asgard." She said.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki simply smirked and slithered a hand behind her waist. Looking up, he called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. As they traveled, his smirk grew in noticing that the thin golden silk robe she had donned was the only thing covering her. Though it trailed on the floor and had long sleeves, it left little to his imagination.<p>

Arriving at Asgard, he let her go as she looked around the dark golden dome, resting her eyes on Heimdall.

"At last, I am able to see you, Lady…?" he studied her with his golden eyes.

"…Ravenna." She replied cautiously.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Ravenna." A booming voice pulled her attention to her right. An old man in golden armor was entering the golden dome, accompanied by a small group of guards. "I am Odin, son of Bor, and I offer you protection."

"You are kind, Odin, son of Bor, but it is not protection I seek." She turned to him. "I wish to return to my home, the realm I so deeply miss. Your help in returning me there will be richly rewarded."

"And where is that?" Heimdall asked. Ravenna supposed he was the Bifrost's gatekeeper.

"Helheim." She stated simply.

Odin studied her through one piercing blue eye, before he motioned to the Bifrost, leading to Asgard.

"I am sorry, but I have no interest in riches, nor in endangering my realm. And you are barely fit for a voyage to such a place." He could see how she was pale, skinny and tired, but her eyes burned with determination.

"I propose you eat, rest, and for the love of all that is sacred, change into something decent." Loki added.

"Hunger, exhaustion and cold do not affect me, I must return, and I will n—"

"Then you shall return to Midgard and find another way to your home, foolish girl!" Odin's voice boomed, interrupting the beginnings of her rant. "You are in no condition, physical or mental, to engage in such activities, especially in Helheim! I will hear no more." He raised a hand to silence her oncoming protests. "I shall expect to see you at our table, to break our fast. Until then, enjoy the rest of the night. Rest." He turned and left.

She knew he was right. She knew she hadn't eaten properly in months, she knew her mind was not as sharp as usual, that her focus would falter if she insisted in going back immediately.

With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Shall I take you to your quarters, my Lady?"

She had completely forgotten about the man that brought her here. Loki. He offered her his arm, and with a last glance at Heimdall, who was quietly observing, led her to the city.

As they walked, Loki observed her more closely. Black curls cascaded down to her waist, ruffled by the journey through the Bifrost. Her dark eyes wandered through the streets, as if mentally mapping a way out. He tried not to let his eyes wander out of respect, but he couldn't help taking in her hourglass figure, loosely shrouded in golden silk.

"It is rude to stare." She commented calmly, shifting her eyes to look into his green ones.

"Can you blame me, wearing that?" he motioned to her attire with his chin.

"You were the one who barged into my house uninvited."

"May I remind you, my Lady, that I was the one who saved you from those men?" he smirked.

"I had everything under control." She huffed and looked ahead. "I always have." She added under her breath.

Chuckling, he led her to the room the servants had prepared in anticipation of her arrival. Opening the door with a fluid movement of his hand, he stopped at the door and slid her arm from his, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I do hope you sleep well, Lady Ravenna." He straightened up and left towards his own room.

The doors closed behind her as Ravenna entered the luxurious space. She wanted to turn around and demand Heimdall take her to Helheim, but indeed, she understood the dangers of a weak mind and body, and simply let herself fall on the soft mattress, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>She was awoken by a soft knock on her door and a head poking in.<p>

"Many pardons, my Lady, but the Allfather wishes you to join him at the table." A small servant girl padded inside and closed the door behind her. "Also, Queen Frigga has offered the work of her seamstresses, but until then, she has offered this dress. She apologizes in advance, for she does not know your size."

"How nice of her." Ravenna stood from the bed and beckoned the small servant girl to her. She laid a salmon dress on the slightly ruffled bed. The taller woman resisted the urge to frown at the colour, and pulled the knot from her robe apart and let the golden silk pool at her ankles, baring her nude form to the fresh wind that was coming from the balcony door the servant had just opened.

As she held the dress in her hands, she inspected the morning light shimmering off the fabric. A small gasp made her turn her head slightly over her shoulder. The servant girl had a hand over her mouth and was looking wide eyed at Ravenna's markings and scars. Clearing her throat, Ravenna snapped the servant out of her staring and let her dress her. Dismissing the girl, Ravenna ran her fingers through her black curls, and looked at her exposed arms and back in the mirror. She waved a hand and made her skin look normal. Steadying herself on the bedpost, she took a deep breath to regain her strength. After deeming herself presentable, stepped out the door.

"Good morning, Lady Ravenna." In the hall, stood a blond man.

"Good morning." She replied politely, without altering her pace. He hurried after her and continued speaking.

"I am Thor, my Lady. Father sent me to fetch you for our morning meal."

She was not one for pleasantries, but she held her tongue. These people were her ticket home, so she stopped in her tracks, almost making Thor collide with her. She turned and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thank you for being so kind." She accepted his arm and let him lead her to breakfast. They walked in comfortable silence through the halls, until they exited onto a balcony overlooking Asgard. She blinked at the view. The tales were true, this truly was a golden city. And Ravenna was a sucker for Gold.

"Ah, good morning!" Odin sat at the head of a small table, packed with fruits, cold cuts, breads and juices. He stood to greet Ravenna. A woman was sitting to his left, Queen Frigga, Ravenna assumed.

"Good morning." Ravenna responded.

"Lady Ravenna, may I present, my wife, Queen Frigga." Odin sat back down as Thor pulled the chair for Ravenna and circled the table to sit at his father's right.

"You were most kind to lend me a dress and the services of your seamstresses, Queen Frigga." Ravenna tilted her head respectfully.

"Nonsense, child, I'm glad to help you get settled." She answered, plucking grapes from her plate. Ravenna decided to ignore the fact that she had just been called 'child'.

"Get settled?" she turned to Odin. "I assumed I would soon be on my way home."

"Father tells me you're from Helheim." Thor interrupted. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"Why would you want to go back to such a place? I heard tales that it was near impossible to leave?" he also started piling his plate with food.

"Indeed it is, and apparently, even harder to return to." She turned back to Odin, awaiting an answer.

"You will not be given leave to depart just yet." He calmly explained. "You are weak, malnourished, angry and alone. What could you possibly want there?"

"Father, isn't it a bit too early to be discussing such matters?" Loki waltzed in, greeting everyone at the table with a nod. He sat in front of their guest. "Lady Ravenna, I do hope your night was enjoyable. Were you able to rest well?" he started piling some cold cuts and fruit on his plate.

"It was, thank you." Ravenna replied. "But back to the subject of—"

"My son is right." Odin interrupted. "Please, if you have any requests that would make your stay more enjoyable, do not hesitate to ask. I trust my sons will take good care of you. I have urgent matters to attend to. My love?" he offered his arm to Queen Frigga and led her away into the palace.

'_My request is to leave_' Ravenna thought bitterly.

"As do I." Thor stood.

"By important matters, you mean sparring the whole day and drinking all night, brother?" Loki quipped. The blond man ignored him and walked away.

Ravenna sighed, waiting to hear Loki's excuse to leave. This was going to be just like Midgard. She was still alone in a strange place, with no one willing to help.

"You haven't touched any food my Lady." Loki commented.

"I'm not hungry." She pushed her plate away from her.

"I highly doubt that." He answered, taking her empty plate and started to pile it with fruits. He knew women loved sweet things to eat. "You look like you haven't eaten in days." He put her plate back in front of her.

"I'm fine. Excuse me." She stood from the table and started walking away.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Loki followed her through the halls. For someone who had only walked them a couple of minutes, she was steering herself to the exit without much trouble.

"To the Bifrost." She answered simply as they reached the palace gates.

"Ah, you see, I'm not sure that's a smart idea." Loki chuckled, earning himself a glare from the shorter woman.

"And why is that?" Ravenna snapped.

"My dear, I am not your enemy." The taller man frowned at her tone.

"You are not my friend either." They stepped on the rainbow bridge, seeing Heimdall at the very end, guarding the bifrost.

"Perhaps if you stayed, I could be." Loki looked sideways at her reaction.

"I have no interest in friends, all I need is to get back home. And that is where you can help me." She turned to Heimdall as they approached.

"Good morning, Lady Ravenna. Alas, I have orders from the Allfather not to let you through." The dark man responded politely.

"He doesn't have to know." Ravenna stepped closer to him and pressed her hand on the golden breastplate in front of her. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement between us." She smiled softly and looked up at Heimdall through her eyelashes.

"Your charms flatter me, but are better put to use with someone else, my Lady." He responded coldly.

"What is it you want then?" Sighing, Ravenna let her hand drop. "Gold? Women? Power? All that I am able to repay you once I go home."

"I am not interested in your bribes, and your insistence is bothersome." And with that, He went back to observing the realms under his gaze, shutting her words out.

"Fine." She muttered something under her breath in a strange language, but Loki was willing to bet that they weren't lovable words.

With a nod to Heimdall, he followed the woman back across the bridge, his long legs catching up to her swiftly.

"May I suggest breakfast, since you are staying?" he offered her his arm. She stopped walking and eyed him. Slowly taking hold of his elbow, she allowed him to lead her to what seemed like a marketplace. At her quizzical stare, he explained. "I find the palace walls to be more confining than they appear, my dear. I hope I won't be tiring you by walking? We could call for a carriage."

"I'm fine walking." She scoffed.

"Do apologize if my concerns offended you, my lady, but you do not seem that healthy to me." He looked her up and down and noticed how his mother's dress drooped around her thin frame. It was truly unflattering.

"I said I'm fine." She retorted.

"How long has it been since your last meal?" he challenged. "That cherry accompanied by the unhealthy amounts of alcohol does not count as nourishment."

"An Asgardian lecturing me about how much alcohol I should ingest." She quipped.

"It is true, we do indulge in more than normal." He smirked. "But I still feel you should take better care of yourself, if you want to be strong enough to go back to that pit you call home."

Ravenna turned her head to hide a smirk. A Lohikäärme was stronger than any Asgardian at her worst day, but she saw no need to enlighten him of her heritage. Swallowing her answer, she silently let him lead her to a small vendor of fruits and sweet cakes.

"Choose what you like, my lady. I assume you are fond of sweets?" he gestured to a succulent looking piece of fruit.

"And I assume you spend too much time with the same stereotypical kind of women?" she quipped and turned to another vendor, looking over at the varieties of cold cuts and salted meats.

"Again, I apologize." He laughed and paid the vendor for a variety Ravenna had chosen. "Shall we sit?" he gestured to the center of the marketplace, where a fountain was surrounded by benches. As they shared the meats, Loki took the time to study the woman next to him. She was absent-mindedly nibbling on a thin slice of pink meat she had rolled up.

"It is rude to stare." She repeated her comment from the day before after she swallowed.

"I have never met someone from Helheim, and yet, you seem like one of us." Loki made no move to look away and pushed another slice of meat in his mouth. He admitted it was different sharing something so salty with a woman, rather than fruits and cakes.

"I am nothing like you Asgardians." She responded laughingly.

Frowning at her statement, he looked her up and down again. She was relaxed against the back of the bench, facing slightly to her left, where the meats were between them. Her eyes darted everywhere across the marketplace, and came to rest upon him, feeling his gaze.

"I meant no offense, Prince." She let a small grin pull up the corner of her lips.

"Your tone suggested otherwise." He raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Perhaps you could visit me in Helheim, once I return, and you will see what I meant." She turned back to observing the fountain. "If you're not too afraid."

"I would be honored to accompany you back to your home as soon as you seem healthy enough." Once again he noted how frail she looked. "It would not be cordial of me to leave a lady such as yourself unattended in such a place." Ignoring her unladylike snort he continued, "Which brings me to a question that has been nagging me all night. Why do you so vehemently wish to return? Helheim does not seem like a good place to live, according to what I have read about it."

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or appalled that you were up all night thinking of me." She eyed him with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Most women would be flattered." He smirked at her suggestively.

"Yes, I remember you Asgardians love to celebrate excessively." She finished the last piece of meat on the tray they were sharing, not having noticed how hungry she actually was.

"Speaking of which," Loki offered his hand to her as he stood from the bench. "Thor has organized a welcome feast for you tonight."

"Your brother is kind, Prince, but I'm not one for feasts." She let him help her up, and noticed how his hand was so much cooler than hers.

"Lady Ravenna, a beauty such as yours should not lock herself up in her room until her departure. You must come. I was hoping you would honor me by attending it by my side." He pulled her hand through the nook of his right arm and held it there with his left. The warmth of her skin seeped quickly through his sleeve. Perhaps she had a fever? He made a note to himself to take her to the healers.

"Prince, you flatter me, but I have nothing to wear." She dismissed his invitation again.

Loki didn't give up. He had to know more about her kind. Something about her intrigued him to no end.

"Then we must visit the seamstress immediately." He led her away through the streets, ignoring her excuses.

As they arrived, he greeted the seamstress and pushed Ravenna to her.

"My lady, I hope to see you tonight, but I must attend to personal matters." He lightly kissed her knuckles. "Send the costs of her dresses up to the palace, please." He told the seamstress, who bowed.

"I intend on paying you back for all this." Ravenna frowned at him.

"And I intend on refusing." He held his hand up to stop her protests. "You can repay my kindness by coming with me to the feast." He grinned triumphantly at her and left.

"M'lady, shall we start?" the seamstress pulled out a measuring tape and a binder of swatches. Ravenna sighed, but stepped behind the curtain the woman was pointing to.

* * *

><p>Please review! It makes me feel loved! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Should I change the rating of this? I'm not sure...

* * *

><p>"M'lady, shall we start?" the seamstress pulled out a measuring tape and a binder of swatches. Ravenna sighed, but stepped behind the curtain the woman was pointing to.<p>

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity to her, she left the store wearing a dress that now fit her, with a promise of having the others delivered to her room before the feast. Ravenna made her way slowly back to the palace, her small slipper-clad feet peeking under the edge of her dark grey dress. She wasn't feeling so strained now that she was wearing long sleeves, and did not need her magic to cover her skin.<p>

As she wandered around the palace halls, she heard the clashing of swords and grunts somewhere to her left. Turning a corner, she found herself looking down at the training grounds.

"Lady Ravenna!" a booming voice made her look up from one of the sweaty shirtless men. "How fared your stay?" Thor climbed the short steps to her, panting and leaning on the railing next to her.

"It could only be better if I were to leave sooner." She responded.

"Once you are well enough you are free to go, my lady, it is for your own good that father keeps you safe." He frowned.

"I do not need your protection, Prince, I am capable of taking good care of myself." Ravenna tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"Please, you barely look like you can stand." A voice said from under them. Ravenna looked down to see a tall woman with dark hair pulled back holding a training sword.

"Lady Ravenna, may I present, Lady Sif." Thor introduced them stiffly.

"Is that a challenge?" Ravenna smirked down her nose at the other woman.

"I do not engage weaker enemies." She threw snarkily back.

"Lucky for me, I do not go by that rule. But understand if you do not want to hurt that pretty face." Ravenna's smirk grew as she saw the woman take another training sword from the rack and point the hilt at Ravenna.

"Come prove your worth, then, lady."

"Ladies, there is really no need for this…" Thor started. "We should be getting ready for the welcoming feast."

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes." Ravenna stepped down to the training grounds where the other men were forming a ring around the two women.

"Lady Ravenna, you are still too weak, you should not—"

"Nonsense." Ravenna interrupted. "We are but playing, isn't that so, Lady Sif?"

"Of course." The other woman answered. "Here. Do you also wish for a shield?" she offered the hilt of the sword again.

"No, thank you." Ravenna smiled sweetly at her. "Nor will I need that sword, but you are welcome to keep both."

The women started circling each other. After a few moments, Lady Sif lunged at Ravenna, who easily danced out of the way, her dress flowing around her ankles. Attack after attack was evaded, a soft giggle escaping Ravenna's throat each time she twirled away from Lady Sif's blades. The woman was becoming annoyed by the second.

"This is not a ballroom for you to dance around." She huffed. "Are you not going to attack me?"

"I feel no need." Ravenna's voice came from behind her, close to her ear. Lady Sif whirled around ready to strike, but Ravenna held her wrists tightly. "But, if you insist…" she swept her foot across the floor, knocking Lady Sif's legs from underneath her and slipping the swords from her grasp, crossing them and placing the gap over Lady Sif's neck.

After a moment of silence, applause and cheers came from the ring around them, and Ravenna threw the swords down and held her hand to Lady Sif.

"Truce?" She grinned.

After a moment of consideration, Lady Sif grabbed her forearm and hoisted herself up with the help of the other woman.

"Truce." She replied with her own grin. They entered the palace to get ready for the feast arm in arm, conversing as if they were old friends.

"What strange creatures women are…" Thor muttered to himself as he made his way to his own chambers.

"Indeed, brother." Loki's quiet chuckle followed him down the halls.

"Loki!" Thor clapped his younger brother on the back. "Where were you all day?"

"I was attending to my own matters." He replied.

"Ah, secretive as always." Thor chuckled. "I shall see you at the feast. I will send for a servant to pick Lady Ravenna from her chambers."

"No need, brother." Loki suppressed a smirk. "I have asked for her company tonight."

"Have you taken an interest in our guest?" Thor grinned suggestively.

"Indeed I have…" Loki spoke lowly, more to himself than to Thor.

* * *

><p>Ravenna entered her room to find her dresses were delivered and being put away neatly by the same servant from this morning.<p>

"Good afternoon, m'lady." She bowed curtly. "I have taken the liberty of drawing you a bath before the feast."

"Thank you, But I don't believe I shall be going." Ravenna sat by one of the chairs surrounding a small round table at her balcony.

"I'm sorry to hear that, m'lady." The servant brought her a pitcher of wine and filled a glass for her. "Prince Loki seemed to look forward to going to the feast with you."

"How do you know?" Ravenna sipped the cool wine.

"He stopped by earlier and left this for you." She gestured to a package on her bed.

"Bring it to me." Ravenna took the package from the maid and ripped the brown paper to reveal a slim black box. With a faint click, she opened it to find a gold necklace with an emerald gem held in place artistically with gold. The shape of the golden framing reminded Ravenna strongly of Loki's helmet.

"That's beautiful, m'lady." The servant awed at the piece of jewelry. "May I suggest this dress?" she held up a forest green sleeveless dress, with a plunging neckline, bareback and flowing at the end. It truly was a beautiful dress.

"I did not order this dress." She mused to herself. She thought quickly, looking at the necklace in her hand, and the dress. Standing, she closed the jewelry box and made her way to the bath. The maid helped her undress and step into the warm bath and started washing her hair. Ravenna relished in the feeling. It had been so long since she had a servant.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Gilly, m'lady," she expertly massaged Ravenna's scalp.

"Gilly, I like you." Ravenna leaned back, rubbing a sponge over her marked skin. "Which is why you won't be commenting to anyone about my skin."

"Of course m'lady. May I ask—"

"You may not." Ravenna interrupted. "And in the future, I like my baths cold."

"Yes, m'lady." Gilly rinsed out her hair and started conditioning it. As Ravenna rinsed herself off, Gilly took a towel from a rack and opened it wide to envelop the tall woman.

"No need, Gilly." Ravenna let a gust of warm wind whip through the bathroom, startling the young woman and drying herself. She padded naked to her bedroom and looked inside the closet for another dress.

"Will you not be wearing this one, m'lady?" Gilly hurried to the bed where she had laid out the green dress after her surprise had passed.

"No, Gilly, I do not enjoy displaying my skin in public." Ravenna pulled a simple dark dress from the closet. "This will do nicely."

After Gilly had helped her into her dress, Ravenna studied herself in the mirror. The dress was a deep burgundy, with a high turtleneck, long sleeves and hugged her figure tightly down to where it flared wide at the ankles. She sat on a cushioned stool in front of the vanity mirror and let Gilly brush out her hair. The girl was very talented with it, Ravenna noticed, as her curls were delicately handled and shaped to drape down her back.

"Would you like for me to pin it up m'lady?" Gilly asked.

"A loose bun would be nice, Gilly." Ravenna answered as she applied eyeliner and a deep red lipstick that matched her dress.

Not long after, Ravenna was stepping into black high heels and making her way to the door.

"M'lady, will you not wait for the Prince?" Gilly asked as she moved to put the green dress away.

"Leave it on the bed, Gilly." Ravenna said as she exited her room and walked down the hall by herself, heading towards the music.

* * *

><p>Please give me some sort of feedback. Reviews are love!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Extra long chapter for you beauties! I changed the rating, but when something serious comes along I will warn you. The inspiration to this chapter is: youtube watch ? v = yUdzYaUkXhE

* * *

><p>"Leave it on the bed, Gilly." Ravenna said as she exited her room and walked down the hall by herself, heading towards the music.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki didn't need do look at himself to know he looked good. The sharp tunic he wore was the same shade of green of the dress he had ordered for Ravenna. His black trousers and formal boots contrasted well with the gold clasps on his belt and tunic. He knocked on Ravenna's door, and was surprised to see her servant answer it.<p>

"Good evening, my Price. I'm afraid Lady Ravenna has already left." She said, bowing.

Loki frowned at the information. His frown deepened even further when he saw the green dress on the bed.

"I see." He nodded and made his way to the feast.

Arriving at the great hall, the smell of food, wine and ale assaulted his nose, and he swept the room with his eyes, looking for the woman who had apparently ditched him. He found her talking with his mother and father on the balcony, where they could talk in private and away from the noise of the feast. Easing the frown off his face, he neared them.

"—to thank you once again for lending me your dress." Ravenna was saying.

"Nonsense, dear." Frigga answered. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here?"

"Your hospitality is too gracious, Queen, and I hope I won't be imposing for long." She sent a pointed glare at Odin.

"You will enjoy your stay here until you are at full health, child." The allfather answered.

"Can we enjoy the feast instead of arguing?" Loki made himself known to the small group.

"Loki." His mother smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Your brother told me you would be accompanying Lady Ravenna, but she arrived alone."

"Yes, she did." Loki turned his eyes to her. "She also refused my gifts."

"Really?" Queen Frigga looked between the two and their small staring contest.

"Yes," Loki continued, "I thought she would look lovely in my colours, since we were supposed to arrive together." He waved his hand and her dress changed to the one he had picked out for her, along with the necklace.

A full second went by in total silence until Frigga gasped at Ravenna, who closed her eyes and sighed.

"Prince, I do not know the customs here in Asgard, but where I come from, you do not bare a woman's skin without her permission." She calmly stated. She made no move do cover herself, the damage was done. She was grateful that the balcony was empty, the few guests that were here earlier having left to give the King and Queen privacy with their guests.

"My Lady…" Loki stared at the markings and scars on her arms and back.

"Do you mind changing me back?" she asked coldly. Loki waved his hand again and watched as the red dress covered her skin. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm missing my own feast." She turned and left through the double doors to the great hall.

"Odin, we cannot let her go back to that horrible place." Frigga turned to her husband, who was deep in thought.

"Indeed." He answered. "Loki, I suggest you go offer her your apologies."

"Yes, father." Loki agreed and followed her back to the feast.

"Odin?" Frigga stepped in front of him. "You have that look on your face again…"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, my love." He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Loki found Ravenna talking with Sif and the Warriors Three next to Thor. As he approached, she made no sign that she had been exposed earlier and conversed with him as well as with the others about menial things, such as hers and Sif's sparring session, and her stay in Asgard. She expertly dodged all the questions about Helheim and her reasons for wanting to return.<p>

After a couple of hours, Volstagg excused himself to gorge himself on the food he loved, and Fandral and Hogun started a display of a duel. Thor excused himself and went to talk to the King and Queen, while Lady Sif was asked to dance by one of the nobles.

Ravenna and Loki stood in silence watching the dance floor, until Loki turned to her.

"I feel I must apologize for my actions earlier tonight." He offered sincerely.

"No need." Ravenna brushed him off airily.

"But I do." He insisted. "It was wrong and bold of me. I hope for your forgiveness." He took her warm hand in his and kissed it looking expectantly up at her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Prince." She smiled thinly at him. "You did not know and acted in response to me not wearing the dress you picked. It really is a lovely dress," she said after a moment's pause, "but I'm afraid if I were to wear it I would ruin its beauty." She continued dryly.

"Do excuse my prying, but your arms were bare this morning, and there were no marks on them." He straightened, but did not let go of her hand.

"Alas, as much as I hate to admit it, your father is right. I am weak." She grimaced. "I became very exhausted today keeping up the simple masking spell."

"I hope you are not too exhausted to grant me a dance?" he smiled at her.

"I'm afraid I don't dance." She returned the smile apologetically.

"Please, it is the least I could ask of you after refusing my favours." He pulled her hand to the dance floor as another song started.

She was hesitant at first, but let him rest his hand on her lower back as she steadied herself on his shoulder. Taking her left hand in his right, he started leading her in rhythm to the music.

"See, you're not so bad." He said.

"I didn't say I _couldn't_ dance." She craned her neck back to look at him. "I meant I don't usually partake in these actions as they draw too much attention."

"It does seem we have quite a crowd." He commented at their spectators.

"You seem very skilled in drawing attention to me, Prince." She frowned slightly at him.

"You have no idea…" his mischievous grin set alarm bells off in Ravenna's head, and as soon as the song ended, she was ready to step away, but Loki held her wrist and pulled her back snugly against his front as another song started. "Let's see if you can truly dance." His challenging tone was enough to determine Ravenna. She shivered at the cool touch on her back and started moving to the music. A small smirk crossed her face as she let him turn her around.

"I can, but this dress hardly permits it." Her excuse sank in as he twirled and swayed her around to the music.

"The I suppose you will have to change." He smirked back at her and instantly felt her tense and start to step back. "Don't worry." He stepped forward after her and pressed his hand on her lower back, pulling her flush against himself. "I'll mask your skin."

Ravenna's eyes were distrustful, but she continued letting him lead her. She felt the tingling sensation of someone else's magic on her skin, and glanced at her bare arm as Loki slowly raised it o grasp her hand. Seeing the pale unblemished skin it was, she started dancing with more vigour, and so did her partner. His long strides back and forth were met with her quick feet, unobstructed by cloth, as she noticed the slit up her leg.

Their noses were inches away from each other, and his green gaze was locked with hers, and even in such closeness he couldn't tell her pupils from her irises apart, so black were they. They were so in harmony with each other's movements, it felt as if they had practiced a thousand times together. As the song progressed, they kept dancing faster, their legs entwining and tangling with each other, only breaking eye contact when Loki made her twirl and turn in his arms, the pin in her head coming loose and falling to the floor, only to be kicked away a moment later, her black curls falling richly down her bare back, the faint smell of cestrums reaching the taller man's nose.

Roughly turning her back to face him, her eyes challenged him further, and who was he not to comply? Pushing his leg between hers, he swung her around, her legs spreading in a wide spacatto, then bending one knee to rest on his thigh as he dragged her slightly back, gripping her hand as he pulled her even tighter against him, their noses touching and breaths mingling. Loki focused on keeping eye contact, but Ravenna licked her lower lip and made him glance down at it, and her knowing smirk grew.

As a small revenge, he threw her back, keeping a firm hold against her lower back, making her crane her neck back, then snapped her back to him, this time meeting her with a smirk of his own. Her hand slid up his arm, over the side of his neck and into his hair, where he felt her nails scratch lightly against his scalp. Her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth opened a fraction, but no sound came out. He almost lost his footing, but fixed it with a different step, holding her up until she was taller, looking down at him as he turned half-circle. His chin lightly grazed the bare skin between her breasts, and even though he was masking her skin visually, he could still feel at least two scars as he slowly let her down, one of her legs hugging his waist. As her other foot touched the ground, he slid his hand down her back, over her hip, her thigh, and came to rest behind her knee, all the time feeling the small bumps and lines of more scars. Once again twirling her around, she kept her left foot firmly between his, and extended her right leg, turning herself sharply in his grasp, making her hair fall over her right shoulder, leaving her back and neck exposed.

Loki pressed himself against her bare back, feeling the heat radiating off her, and a light shiver came over her skin. He slid his hand around her ribs, as the other took one of her elbows and uncrossed her arms, extending it to his left. He turned his head slightly to the right and ran his nose softly over the exposed skin behind her ear and into her soft curls. He couldn't help breathing in deeply and frowning as he felt yet another scar under his masking spell.

As the song neared its end, they slowed, and Loki dipped Ravenna's torso back slowly this time, letting the tip of his nose graze between her breasts, where her neckline exposed it. He felt the same two scars bump his nose, but chose to ignore it as he slowly pulled his dance partner up, looking up at her as she rose.

The song stopped on a slow, low note, and they stepped back from each other, panting. Applause filled the great hall, and they bowed. Loki turned to Ravenna and lifted her warm hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Ravenna felt his cool lips make contact with her skin and locked her gaze with his.

Another song started and other couples were taking back the dance floor as they stepped away from it onto the deserted balcony.

Ravenna leaned her lower back on the railing as Loki stood in front of her, both catching their breaths. He smiled, displaying his white teeth at her. A servant came with a tray carrying two cups of chilled wine. After he left, Loki raised his cup and looked at the woman in front of him. "To your safe return."

"I'll drink to that." She answered mirthfully and raised her own cup to clink against his. As they both drank, Loki kept his gaze on her skin, now shining lightly with sweat. "You look like you want to pry." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not pry." He countered, raising his hand and running it lightly over her left arm, feeling the bumps of more scars. "Just ask. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He waited until she nodded. "What happened?"

It seemed his green eyes gave off a glow of curiosity as she studied him. Taking another large gulp, she sighed and put her cup next to her on the railing.

"I don't trust you enough to answer truthfully." She deadpanned.

"At least you're honest" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Prince."

"Call me Loki." He stepped closer to her and put his cup next to hers, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his index finger.

"I'm not sure that's part of a guest's etiquette, Prince." She cautiously replied.

"If I were worried about etiquette, do you think I would have danced with you the way I did?" he quipped with a smirk, letting his finger trail down her neck and the long triangle of skin that showed under it.

Ravenna was about to retort when she felt the tingling sensation of his magic on her skin again, and looked down to see the masking spell fading. Tensing up, she looked around to see if anyone was near, but the balcony was deserted.

"Prince, I'm going to ask you to cover me again, be it with my own dress or a spell." She said in a low tone.

"Say my name." he traced a longer scar that continued underneath the green fabric. He wanted to follow it, but he was already pushing his boundaries.

"Prince, I am asking you nicely—"

"So am I." he interrupted and shifted his attention from the many scars to the black markings on her arms. "Loki." He insisted.

"I'm warning you, Prince…" her frown deepened.

"Loki." He shifted his amused gaze to her own angry one.

"What is the point of this?" she crossed her arms in front of her protectively.

"The point is for me to hear you say my name, my lady." He took her wrists and pried her arms apart, resting her hands on the railing on both her sides and holding her down with his own, caging her against the stone.

"That's very disturbing, Prince." She did not flinch at his proximity.

"My. Name. Is. Loki." With each word he inched his face closer to hers, until the tips of their noses touched.

Ravenna watched him lean closer and held back an annoyed sigh. She tentatively tugged at her hands, slipping them from underneath his grasp, but he did not move away. Instead, she ran her hands over his chest, her left arm draping over his shoulder, her right hand caressing around his neck to bury her fingers in his hair, pulling herself a half step closer, flush against him. She turned her face and pressed her lips lightly against the shell of his ear.

"Would you _kindly_ cover me…Loki?" she whispered.

Running his hand over her back she felt the tingling sensation cover her again. Instead of her burgundy dress, her skin was masked again. She looked slightly annoyed at this and pulled back as far as he would let her.

"I like seeing you wearing my colours." He explained at her pointed glare.

"You truly are a creature of mischief." She jeered.

"You have no idea." He repeated, resting his left hand on her lower back and running his other across her back, realizing the scars there were worse. "Will you not tell me how this happened?" he tried again.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said.

"It is my nature to be curious. And you intrigue me more than anyone. Won't you give in to a simple request? Or do I have to convince you again?" he ran his hand across her back again for emphasis.

"I think I've given in to your requests more than enough for one day." Ravenna answered annoyed, but made no move to leave.

"Why do you wish to return to such a horrible place?" he ignored her previous comment. "and why does your skin feel like you have a fever?"

"Helheim is not that horrible." She frowned. "It's the only place I can be myself." Loki saw a flash of something cross her eyes, but it was gone too quickly. "And I don't have a fever. You're the one who has cold skin." She remarked, flexing her fingers on the back of his neck.

"Brother, have you seen—oh." Thor chose that moment to walk onto the balcony. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Ravenna said, slightly relieved.

"Yes." Loki said at the same time sounding annoyed, but not taking his eyes off the woman trapped in his arms.

"Uh…Volstagg was wondering if the rumors about people from Hellheim were true, but I can come back later…"

"Please do so, brother." Loki didn't turn to him.

"What rumors?" Ravenna detached herself from Loki, who let out a gust of air through his nose in annoyance and straightened up to look at his brother.

"That you have high tolerance for drinking, of course." Thor flashed his exited smile.

"Brother, Lady Ravenna does not need to inebriate herself at her weak state. Or at all." Loki retorted to his clueless oaf of a brother.

"Nonsense." Ravenna walked over to Thor. "I'd love to drink an Asgardian under the table." She smirked and followed the god of thunder inside.

Loki closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind, sighing deeply. He walked inside, immediately finding the group of people around the end of a table, where Volstagg and Ravenna were sitting on opposite sides.

"My lady, I'm afraid you're going to have to catch up with me." The large warrior slid a half empty bottle of clear liquid across the table to her. Loki knew that to be one of the strong spirits the man was so fond of. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Ravenna gulped it down in less than a minute.

"Is this all you got?" she placed the bottle gently back on the table.

"Bring the fortified ale!" Thor's booming voice brought servants with mugs of said ale, and they divided it between the contestants. "First one to pass out, or regurgitate, loses!" he declared the rules.

"That's disgusting." Ravenna scrunched her nose at the tall blond man.

"I understand if you want to back out from such an unladylike competition." Volstagg teased loudly. "I suppose Helheim is not up for the task!" he roared over the cheers of the Asgardians.

"Bring it on, honey." Ravenna narrowed her eyes at Volstagg. They both took a mug of fortified ale, toasted firmly and started chugging. Volstagg dribbling it all over himself, belching, slamming the mug down and picking up another, while Ravenna took large gulps, her throat working rhythmically without dropping one ounce of the golden liquid, then gently placing her mug to her side, before grabbing another. They were tied, servants bringing more and more fortified ale, until Volstagg started to sway and sing obscene songs. Ravenna let out a light laugh and continued drinking, Volstagg hurrying after her.

She put her 36th mug neatly to the side and examined her fingers.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers." She looked up, a small frown on her face. "I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say?" Volstagg slurred, having a hard time sitting upright. "Helheim can't hold its liquor against Asgard!" and he promptly fell backwards off the bench, passed out.

Ravenna peeked over the table at the unconscious man.

"I win." She smugly announced.

"I've never seen anyone outdrink Volstagg!" Fandral sounded amazed. Ravenna merely chuckled and went back to nursing her last mug, to the surprise of most.

* * *

><p>Brownie points to who can point out the Lord of the Rings reference! Extra for those of you who review!<p> 


End file.
